Liliana's first mission
Origins |ORI1mission1 = Gideon's first mission |ORI1mission2 = Gideon's second mission |ORI1mission3 = Gideon's third mission |ORI1mission4 = Gideon's fourth mission |ORI1mission5 = Gideon's fifth mission |ORI2mission1 = Jace's first mission |ORI2mission2 = Jace's second mission |ORI2mission3 = Jace's third mission |ORI2mission4 = Jace's fourth mission |ORI2mission5 = Jace's fifth mission |ORI3mission1 = Liliana's first mission |ORI3mission2 = Liliana's second mission |ORI3mission3 = Liliana's third mission |ORI3mission4 = Liliana's fourth mission |ORI3mission5 = Liliana's fifth mission |ORI4mission1 = Chandra's first mission |ORI4mission2 = Chandra's second mission |ORI4mission3 = Chandra's third mission |ORI4mission4 = Chandra's fourth mission |ORI4mission5 = Chandra's fifth mission |ORI5mission1 = Nissa's first mission |ORI5mission2 = Nissa's second mission |ORI5mission3 = Nissa's third mission |ORI5mission4 = Nissa's fourth mission |ORI5mission5 = Nissa's fifth mission }}Liliana's first mission represents her undead brother's attack on her that ignited her Planeswalker spark. Lore Intro Text Your brother Josu has returned from the battlefield mortally wounded. Desperate to save him, you are told of a healing potion by the mysterious Raven Man. But instead of curing him, the transforms your brother into an undead horror intent on killing you. Victory Text The dark magic you have been exploring saves you from Josu. But your brush with death is overwhelming, and you feel the world around you dissolve away. A moment ago you were standing in the ruins of Vess Manor, but now you find yourself in an unknown cemetery on an unknown plane. Decklists Strategy Josu's deck has a drain life theme: several of its cards deal damage and also cause Josu to gain life. The duel can be difficult because Liliana is essentially on a clock, due to the large number of ways Josu can pressure her life total from hand: 4 Highway Robber (8 life total), 2 Harrowing Journey (which can target any player - 6 life if both target Liliana), and 2 Consume Spirit (which as an X spell can easily deal lethal damage to Liliana out of nowhere if she doesn't finish Josu off fast enough). Because Liliana's creatures are so small, it's difficult for her to get past a Mass of Ghouls if Josu plays one, since nearly none of her creatures can challenge it on their own (only her one Vengeful Dead can do so, but on offense it's more likely to trade with one of Josu's 3/2 or 2/2 creatures). One notable interaction is that one Gravedigger can get back the other one, then when the former dies, the latter can get it back and so on and so forth. Note that Liliana's Cruel Revival can't destroy Josu's Mass of Ghouls, though it can destroy any of his other creatures. Something that may come up is Josu using Last Kiss (or Consume Spirit) on one of Liliana's creatures while she controls a Nantuko Husk (or is able to cast Altar's Reap). If that happens, Liliana can sacrifice the target in response and Josu won't gain any life because his spell will be countered.